UTTF : Epsilon Base
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: ,Extra Story, This is the story of the epsilon team in their base camp after the Skaarj Invasion. Okay, looks like a bad summary eh? Well just open. I think the story's much better.
1. Introduction

A/N : It supposed to be written after some stories are finished (and some of them are still not exist.) I'm going to write the first chapter only, for now.

**The Epsilon Team Base. Introduction.**

Here lies, in the middle of somewhere secret, a camp (or base, that depends on how you called it.) of the well known Epsilon Team, one of the UTTF most famous taskforce. Only the UTTF and the selected peoples (including you readers) know this amazing camp.

Now let's take a tour!

**

* * *

Overview**

* * *

The camp is rather big and fortified. There are at least 6 towers, 2 in every gate. On the barrack, there is a flag pole with 2 banners. One with the Liandri logo, and one with a slightly modified Epsilon Greek letter. Though the members are few, there are so many buildings, all with their own functions. Let's get to the barrack!

**

* * *

Barrack**

* * *

Like the name said, this camp has but one barrack, and that's also too big for all of the team members. The soldiers sleep on bunk beds. Here is the list:

Cpt. Isa A. Handoyo a.k.a. Hande - Lt. Boris

Lt. Jojo McDodd - Sgt. Celis McDodd a.k.a. 296

Sgt. Jayce - Sgt. Ramirez

SSgt. Valerie Young - Sgt. Tabby Monson

Sgt. Jonathan Archer - Cpl. Charles Tucker III a.k.a. Trip

Sgt. Shingo Yabuki - Cpl. Chris

So you see, on normal occasion, the team members' bunkmate is the person who shares same dimension, with exception of Isa and Jojo.

On the edge of the barrack, there are lockers and computers. Okay, the locker's the owner's privacy. Let's not see what's inside their lockers.

**

* * *

Backyard/Training Yard**

* * *

This is where the Epsilon Soldiers are training. They usually do a 5-lap running around the yard, then do some warm ups, and if there are some spare times, they would do a hand-to hand duel. The most interesting duel is the duel between Shingo and Chris. These KOF participants specialize the art of fighting. The most interesting time is when Shingo almost defeated Chris, and that's where Chris transformed into Hakesshu form (sorry if there's some bad spelling) and burned everything around him with the so-called Orochi flame. Shingo is often K.O. But sometimes he can manage to win.

**

* * *

Canteen.**

* * *

The Canteen is the place where the soldiers eat and drink, there are at least 12 tables, with 4 chairs for each tables. The galley is owned by Chris, since he is the cook of the Epsilons.

Trip once planned to build a protein resequencer in the galley, but Chris forbid it, saying that if the resequencer became the cook, he would lose one of the pleasure being one of the Epsilons. But Trip then did install the resequencer, after they made an agreement, that it would only be used to make some ingredients, such as vegetables, fruits, meat and etc.

Chris' food is not only delicious, but also healthy. The Epsilons never bored of the food they ate, even though Chris often cook same food in a week.

**

* * *

Battle Lab/Medical Building**

* * *

This building is used for both experimenting and medical treatment. This was where Mariana and Valerie work, at least, until Mariana died in helicopter crash when they were on a rescue mission. So Valerie works with Jayce, but they often make some mistakes because of Jayce incapability of chemistry and medical. Sometimes they do found something useful, but other than that, it's explosion they always create.

**

* * *

War Factory**

* * *

This is where the vehicles of the Epsilons parked, and the place Isa, Jayce, Trip and Ramirez work. They create some weapons and vehicles, such as the Exterminator weapon, and Epsilon Shuttlepods. This is also where the Epsilons keep their weapons.

In the garage, there is a huge hole. It is kept that way by the Captain's order. Here's the story:

When the vehicles from Axon Research Co. arrived from Liandri, the soldiers were instructed to park their vehicles themselves.

Shingo and Chris were steering a Goliath tank that time. It is a huge tank that shoots shells and the passenger can use a machine gun on the turret.

When they were about to drive the tank to the garage, Shingo accidentally pushed the fire button, causing the tank to shot a shell at the garage, and that's how the hole was made. After that, Shingo had to do 30 push-ups for damaging their property.

**

* * *

Radar Tower**

* * *

This is an observation structure to observe anything around the base. This radar is connected by a spy satellite, so it can be used to observe everything around the world. It's often used to observe the battlefield, or search missing peoples. This is also the place of the power grid.

**

* * *

Training House**

* * *

It contains some shooting target room, so the soldiers can do some target practice. On the edge of the building, there is an aula. This is where the Epsilons train when the yard can't be used. Sometimes it's used for some party, or competitions.

Okay, that's their base. Magnificent isn't it?

* * *

A/N : I'm going to tell the stories, after some completions of my stories. But tell me if you're not patient enough. Then I'll post some chapters.


	2. Day 1 Part 1

**A/N : This is the start of madness in the Epsilon base. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except me, my plot and everything I own.**

**

* * *

Day 1 – Part 1**

Epsilon Base - 0500 hours.

Isa had woken up before the others did. He tiptoed outside and made his way to the canteen.

The canteen was empty, of course. He turned on the light and went to the galley. There, he took 2 pieces of bread from the cupboard and put them on the toaster. After turning it on, he searched for butter and a pack of chocolate rice with brand 'Ceres'. Just as he found them, the toaster had finished working.

One minute later, he finished decorating his bread with butter chocolate rice, then in the next 5 seconds, the bread was in his stomach.

"Ah, delicious." He said.

Isa looked at the clock. 5:30 in the morning. He quickly made his way back to the barrack.

* * *

One minute later.

"Rise and shine, guys! It's time for you to wake up!" Isa shouted as loud as he can, but to no avail. The others were still tired, not wanting to get up.

"I SAID IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!" Isa shouted twice as loud, but still to no avail.

"Okay, this calls for a change of tactics." He quickly turned to the radar tower and dashed to the sound system room. As he arrived, he set the volume to maximum and played an explosion sound.

The sound roared on every corner of the base. Though it was only sound effect, it caused some strange events in a radius of 50 kilometers. Local earthquake occurred for 15 minutes. The animals that heard the explosion sound were totally panicked, causing a stampede that destroyed some trees and killing some little animals. Concrete buildings, somehow with the exception of the structures in the Epsilon base began to break. Last but not least, every member of Epsilon team jumped and hit the ceiling as they woke up in surprise.

Isa went back to the only barrack of the base. Everyone was recovering from the shock. "Okay, I see y'all have woken up. Let's get to the mess hall, NOW!"

* * *

Everyone was having a sandwich and a glass each person as breakfast. Only Isa who didn't eat anything, since he had already eaten.

"Sir, you don't eat your breakfast." said Chris, who was the cook of Epsilon.

"I've already eaten at 5 in the morning."

"Still, you might want to fill your stomach again, maybe?"

"No, thanks. I'm good. But pass me that glass, please?"

Chris gave his captain a glass of milk. The glass was empty in one second. "Thanks, Corporal."

* * *

Epsilon Base – 0800 Hours

"…and why the hell did you forget to label them!" asked Boris angrily to Valerie.

"I was preoccupied, sir. I'm sorry."

Valerie and Jayce just blew up the Battle Lab, again. Luckily Boris, Ramirez, Jonathan, and Trip came to the rescue with packs of fire extinguisher.

"You know how bad Jayce is in chemistry! You troublemakers had almost got killed!" yelled Boris.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Jayce said quietly.

"Be damn sure it won't. Dismissed, all of you."

Everyone except Boris walked away without saying anything. Just as they left, Jojo came to Boris. "Hey, Battle Lab's on fire again?"

"Yeah, you know, this kind of event happens everyday." Boris replied.

"I think it's _twice_ a day."

"Not thrice?"

Jojo and Boris snickered for a while, then Jojo spoke again, "Toothpaste's running out. We need to buy some more. You wanna come with me to the store?"

"After some yelling, yeah, I think I need some refreshment. What else do we need?"

"Some new wrenches. You remember Shingo squishing them accidentally with the Goliath tank?"/

"How can I forget? That moron doesn't even pass the vehicle obstacle course. Remind me, Jojo. Who let him park the Goliath?"

"Er… you did."

Boris went silent, then spoke again. "That's just because there's only him nearby."

"In the radius of 10 centimeter from you. That was how you define 'nearby'. I saw Jayce walking next to you, but nooo. You're too lazy to even move your feet, so you told Shingo instead to park the Goliath."

"Okay, okay. It's all my fault. Let's just forget it and go. I'll get a Hellbender."

* * *

Not for a while after driving on the road, Boris and Jojo were stuck in the traffic. An hour had already passed. Boris almost fell asleep waiting for the cars to move.

"Man, this traffic is going to take forever. I wish we have the permission to use sky mines." said Boris.

Jojo just shook his head. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot sound from behind. He turned back, to see a small red hover car running off the road. Some T.C.A. cars followed it. They exchanged weapons fire, but the red car didn't get shot, while the T.C.A.'s were destroyed one by one. Jojo took a glance at the windows of the red car, and saw a bag of money inside. "Guess what, Boris? We may find an excuse to use sky mines and ASMD turrets." said Jojo.

"Why's that?" asked Boris.

"Bank robbery, ready to catch some criminals?"

"Oh, yeah! Step on it, little guy!"

Jojo steered the Bender off the course, scratching some cars in the process. Boris jumped to the rear and took control of the rear turret. As if knowing that there was a military truck intercepting their car, the criminals did a sudden and dangerous turn, confusing Boris for a second, but didn't keep him from shooting the car. He shot the car with an untold amount of plasma from the twin-cannon turret. The car flipped and hit a tree.

It was pure miracle that no one was killed during the chase, including the criminals. Suddenly, the T.C.A. trooper rushed toward Jojo and Boris. "Who exactly are you?"

'Oh, for Who's sake, what are they up to?' thought Jojo, " Lieutenant Jojo McDodd and Lieutenant Boris Vostok, sir. UTTF Epsilon troopers."

"Do you have any permission to use weapons in public area?" asked the T.C.A. trooper again.

"We're in the army, man! We don't need such permission!" said Boris, who was getting impatient.

"Rules are rules, Mr. Vostok. I'm afraid we still need to fine you two for using violence and military properties without permission."

"WTF! WE ARE PART OF THE MILITARY, MORON! IT'S _OUR_ PROPERTY WE ARE USING!"

"Like I said before, rules are rules."

"TO HELL WITH YOUR RULES! FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE IN THE ARMY AND WE DON'T NEED ANY PERMISSION TO USE WEAPONS! OR DO YOU WANNA TASTE MY C.A.R.!"

"Boris, calm down. Yelling wouldn't work." said Jojo, trying to calm Boris down, which was next to impossible, and Jojo only knew it damn well. But he also knew that fighting with T.C.A. would only cause more problems and the Combat Assault Rifle Boris had mentioned earlier didn't really exist.

So after taking care of some matters, the duo lieutenants went off to the mini-market. "So, it's just toothpaste, right?" asked Boris, "I mean, we didn't really have to bring any snacks, did we?"

"No, let's be off to the tool shop."

Both of them crossed the street and went to the tool shop on the other side of the mini-market. What really surprised them was, they found Danny inside, buying some pipes. "Hi, Captain. What's up?" called Jojo.

Danny turned around, "Oh, Beta team's bathroom pipe had some nasty leaks. They sent me to buy new ones."

"And I assume you'll be the one repairing them right? Being a halfa and all." said Boris.

"No, not really. Liandri's sending a drill. So, we'll be repairing it together."

"A drill? Isn't it too much? I mean, it's for mining, not replacing pipes."

"Well, don't ask me. Either ask the Major, or the General himself." Danny then walked away without saying anything more.

After finished buying everything, Jojo and Boris went back to the truck. Soon they were stuck again in the traffic. "Oh, great…" said Boris. "More waiting."

* * *

30 minutes of torment (in Boris' point of view) later, they arrived at the base, and found the outer side of the base being flooded. "What the…?" said Jojo full of confusion. A Cicada came out from the base and towed the Hellbender up, and landed it on the yard. "Cap' what happened?" asked Jojo to Isa.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine. The only thing we know is, this is a toilet water flood."

Jojo and Boris exchanged look. They knew what was going on. But Danny said it was only 'some nasty leaks'. Well, clearly Danny didn't really think that the pipe problem was a big deal.

"It must be from Beta team's pipes. Danny said they're broken." said Boris.

"Wow, all this because of broken pipes?" said Tabby.

"I guess we'll be trapped inside for a while. Let's just get to the mess hall. Chris should've prepared the lunch." said Isa. Everyone followed him. "By the way, what are you doing outside?"

"Toothpaste and wrenches." replied Boris fast.

**

* * *

A/N : I'll continue to the next part of the first day later. Please review!**


	3. Day 1 Part 2

**A/N : This is the next chapter of the chaotic events in Epsilon Base! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except anything I own.**

**

* * *

**

Day 1 Part 2

Epsilon Base – 1300 Hours

Everyone had finished the lunch and went back to their daily routine, or at least most of 'em.

In the garage, Jonathan and Trip was warming up a Cicada for Trip's flight training. Normally they would do a simulation, but the system was currently broken due to a virus accidentally downloaded along with something Ramirez had downloaded ("God knows what he was downloading." Said Isa bitterly). After checking everything, both men entered the Cicada.

"Okay Cap, er… I mean Sergeant. I'm ready." Said Trip.

"Bring her up." Replied Archer.

The Cicada flew to the sky smoothly. Trip grinned to his accomplishment. Normally he would bump onto the wall when taking off. This was the first time he succeeded without damaging the aircraft. "Well, that's" Commented Archer.

"Hey, look. The water's dried out." Said Trip as he looked below. Indeed he was right. The toilet water had gone, leaving some dirty puddle on the dirt.

"You're right, I guess Beta Team had finished repairing their pipes. Anyway, let's get to the main program."

With a click of a button, several plane-sized rings were visible, forming a zig-zag course. Actually those were just holographic projections created by the computer. If you're not looking through the pilot window, those rings don't exist in your eyes.

Trip did numerous of maneuver. 5 minutes later, he passed the test, with only missing the rings twice. It was enough for Trip. "Well, you did good." Said Archer.

"Thanks, sir. Now let's land this thing." Replied Trip.

Unfortunately a certain Halfa Captain, who was doing some aerial run-and-gun training, decided that it was time to ruin Trip's training, unintentionally of course.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the base yard, Shingo was doing a hand-to-hand battle with Chris, who had undergone the Hakesshu transformation. (**A/N : I've ever heard that it was called like that, but correct me suppose if I'm wrong.**)Both fighters had fought for an hour already. Still, none of them showed any sign of exhaustion. "Come on, Chris! You can do better than that!" said Shingo after blocking Chris' Dark Great Serpent Mower.

"I'm just getting started!" replied Chris, who was preparing for another attack.

Suddenly, a sound of rotor was heard from above. Both Shingo and Chris looked up…

… to see a Cicada Aircraft falling right onto them!

Their trained reflexes had allowed them to escape from being crushed by the colossal helicopter. As soon as the dust settled, Shingo rushed to the aircraft's door. As he opened it, he saw both Jonathan and Trip groaning on the chairs. He and Chris quickly carried both men out.

Soon, everyone gathered around the falling aircraft. Isa and Valerie arrived before everyone else did. Valerie quickly rushed forward and checked Archer and Trip. "What happened!" asked Isa.

"Dunno sir. We were doing our daily hand-to-hand combat training when suddenly that Cicada fell from the sky. I think Archer and Trip can explain."

"So?" Isa turned to Jonathan.

"We weren't sure, Captain. There was a flash of green and suddenly the right rotor exploded. We… lost control and eventually crash landed here." Said Archer.

Isa went silent, and then rushed to the garage. Soon, his Scorpion shot out and left the base.

* * *

Beta Base – 1400 Hours

Isa arrived shortly on the Beta Team base. Everything was still wet and dirty. Some of the Beta Squads were seen mopping the yard and the floor, even the high ranked ones. Major Jalaluddin was one of those squads.

"Hi, Isa. What's kickin'?" greeted Jalal as Isa approached him.

"Where's Captain Fenton?" said Isa quickly with bitter tone.

"Dunno, he was gone after the entire base ranted on him for being late. I'm going to punish him for leaving the base without my permission. You know, he was supposed clean this place alone. Oh, there he is!" Danny landed right beside Jalal, in his Ghost form.

"Hi, sir. Looking for me? What is it?" he asked.

"You know what." Isa's voice was raised 2 octaves, "2 of my men were out for some training and you shot them down, you looking for trouble or something!"

Danny grew nervous. "Er… sorry. I was just… doing some training. You know…, with the base being flooded and all…. "

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ASSAULT MY TEAM! IF YOU WERE…."

"Isa, calm down!" shouted Jalal suddenly. "I know he was wrong, but he's in my team! You don't have the right to punish him!"

"That's just what I'm going to say, Major." Said Isa. "That's why I demand you to give this little ghost brat the harshest punishment possible."

"Right away, Captain. I was about to do that anyway for flooding the entire base." Jalal turned to Danny. "100 laps…"

"Hey, he deserves…"

"…for flooding the base, 200 for running away, and 700 laps for friendly fire!"

"Whaaaaaaat?" shouted Danny.

"And clean up all this mess too! I want this base spotless tomorrow morning! No helps from other squads! Understand?"

"But…"

"UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir!" Danny flew off and took all the mops from every Beta squad member. Then he began cleaning up all the messes in the base.

"Wow, you do know how to be harsh, Jalal." Commented Isa.

"Yeah, I can be. Now if you don't have any business, I'd like you to get out from here."

* * *

Epsilon Base - 2100 Hours.

Everyone was going to the barrack for a good night sleep, except Jayce and Trip, who was repairing the wrecked Cicada, Jojo and Shingo who were scouting the base from the tower.

"Hey, I can see Beta team's base from here!" Shingo said. He was seeing the Beta base through the binoculars, and found the base still bright. "I wonder who was still awake this late?"

"Probably Captain Fenton. Either he was mopping, or he was doing that 1000 laps punishment." Said Jojo.

"Serves him right, eh?"

"Damn straight. I still wonder why they made him Captain. Hey, pass me the binoculars, I wanna see him."

Shingo gave Jojo his binoculars. Jojo quickly spied on the Beta Base yard. There, he saw both Jalal and Danny still awake. Although the Captain was already tired, the Major was still fresh. Whenever Danny stopped or fell asleep, Jalal shot his Sniper up in the air. "Boy, this is going to be a very long night for Captain Fenton."

* * *

**A/N : There the second/third chapter is! Read and Review!**


	4. Day 2

**A/N (edit) : It seems that there's something wrong on my last A/N. So, okay. I didn't blame OSHUJAX (sorry!) for the long update. It was just a misunderstanding.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't and never own anything I don't own, only me myself and I, my own plot and something else I might own.**

* * *

**Day 2**

Epsilon Base, 0700 Hours.

Epsilons woke up with the same method as yesterday. ("Ow, my ears…" groaned Valerie upon waking up.) However, once they were finished with their breakfast, unlike yesterday, they quickly gathered in the yard, with sour expression.

"Alright, today's the day! Let's get this 'Body Builder' started!" said Isa.

Everyone groaned without even trying to hold it, "'Body Builder'?" said Boris, "More like 'Bone Breaker'…"

"What was that, Lieutenant?"

Boris stuttered as the Captain turned to him with a dagger glare (or at least, that was what Boris thought) "N…Nothing,sir."

"Good, let's start this by… warming up."

The 'warming up' was done in a form of 100 laps running (**A/N :** **We do running first in PE**) around the yard. After the warming up, the squad continued with 400 push-ups, 300 Squat jumps (**A/N : For me, this is a nightmare :D**) 200 Sit-ups, and some others. After they were finished, none of them could even stand firmly on the ground, including the Captain himself.

It took them an hour to get back to the cafeteria. Once they were there, they quickly raced to the protein resequencer for juice. It was a miracle things didn't get bloody.

"Ah, what a rough day." Said Boris as he sipped the juice from the cup.

"At least it was over now." Replied Jojo, "Anything on the e-mail inbox?"

"So far…" Boris examined his mini computer on his hand. "Nothing interesting."

"But there _is_ something new isn't there?"

"Just bills, bills, letter from my sister, bills, Axon Leviathan gone haywire, bills, bills…"

"What was that?"

"Axon Leviathan gone haywire? Yeah, the ion cannon got overloaded and demolished everything within 50 kilometers radius."

"No, no. Letters from your sister."

"Oh, yeah. Tanya. She was a Blood Reaver along with her boyfriend, Thomas. Well, actually Tom preferred to be called with his last name, Graves."

"Where are they now?"

"After we won the LGT, they went to Russia and applied for a job in Inuit Corporation, a minor corporation working along with NEG. They're explorers and also starship engineers. One of their many ship, the ISV Kran, crashed on Na Pali." Boris turned back to the computer, "She said Inuit's giving Graves a punishment for…" suddenly he burst out laughing. Jojo looked at him confusedly.

"What?"

Boris was still laughing his ass off, and wasn't able to answer Jojo's question. After 10 minutes of laughing later, he calmed himself down, "… for crashing an ISV on Moscow. Poor kid, Inuit ships are the easiest thing to control, but knowing Graves, putting him as a pilot was the biggest mistake. No matter what ship he manned, it'll always crash down on something. And to top it off, he almost killed his own boss in the process. Good thing he wasn't fired, but Inuit's going to give him the harshest punishment possible."

Jojo snickered, "If he was that bad, why did he work for Inuit?"

"He's good in weapons. Inuit's gonna need him since their troopers can hardly shoot. They can't even get to kill something within point-blank range."

"Really?" Jojo stood up after finishing his drink. "Well, better get going. The base reports aren't going to be made themselves."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the garage, Shingo and Jonathan were repairing a broken Manta hovercraft. They were currently replacing the wings. Unfortunately, none of them knows how to put it properly.

"It's not symmetrical, again." Said Archer.

Both Sergeants took off the wings for the tenth time and placed it again, "Um." Said Shingo after the wings were attached. "Shouldn't the wings be a little bit to the left?"

Archer groaned, and unattached the wing he was working on, followed by Shingo, "Where the hell are those engineers when you need them?"

The duo placed the wings again, "Hmm, good. But why is there something wrong?"

"Jon. I think they're upside down."

Hearing that, Archer almost fainted. Once again they took the wings off and flipped it, without much effort. They quickly re-attached it again. As the wings were set firmly on their respective places, both Shingo and Jonathan collapsed on the floor. "Damn, how on Earth can they do this easily and fast without having anything gone wrong?" groaned Archer.

"Well, at least it's over, except for the testing."

"Yeah," Jonathan stood up. "Let's do it. But first…" he went under the hovercraft and plugged in the cables on the wings. "All set. It's good to go."

Shingo climbed up on the Manta and turned on the engine. The blades started spinning, creating turbulences that lifted the Manta up. He slammed his foot on the pedal, hard. The Manta shot out from the hole in the wall. Shingo panickingly steered the Manta so it won't hit anything hard, or alive.

* * *

Celis was leaning against the wall with her legs crossed. She was reading a book titled "History of Earth I" and was in Chapter I, which happened to be titled "Human-Skaarj War". Suddenly, she heard the wind getting louder. Being a curious little girl she was, she turned her head to the left, to see a speeding Manta heading straight… toward… her.

She dropped down to avoid getting her head clipped off. Thankfully, that prevented the Manta from doing any physical damage on her, except maybe on her black and silvery hair, which was a complete mess.

* * *

"Careful with this tube, Jayce." Said Valerie, who was giving a small tube filled with a very strong acid to Jayce.

"Don't worry, it's not like it's going to burn my hand."

To their dismay, a Manta flew right between them. It didn't hit them, but it hit the tube Jayce was holding, spraying the acid on Jayce palm. Smokes came out from her skin. "AHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

* * *

"What's all the commotion?" Isa said as he went out from the office on the barrack. As if to answer his question, a Manta launched itself toward him.

He quickly ducked to avoid the impending doom. The Manta hovered over his head. He was alright, but the Manta, which was still speeding hit the barrack wall, causing the vehicle to bounce back toward him. He launched himself out of the way before his body got crushed into pancake.

By the time the Manta landed, it was out of energy, and the engine's busted too. Everyone quickly gathered around the Manta to get Shingo out of there. He was thankfully unharmed, but apparently that last ride had traumatized him. Valerie helped him walking to the battle lab -slash- infirmary.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Said Isa to Shingo and Jonathan in the infirmary, "Both Oswald and Tucker were avoiding their duties, so you and Archer replaced them to take care of a broken Manta. And when you tested it, you forgot to fix the air brake system. You stomped the pedal with maximum force, rocketed it out of the garage. You almost hit 4 people, including me. And to top it off, the Manta was now in an even worse condition. Did I get it all?"

"Pretty much, sir." Replied Shingo.

Isa facepalmed. "I'm not sure about what I'm gonna do with you, Yabuki, and you too, Archer. But Oswald and Tucker, they both are going to replace McDodd Jr. and Monson. They'll also help Chris washing the dishes today."

"Should I report to them, sir?" asked Valerie.

"Yes, please do, Young." Isa walked back and forth. He was in deep thought. Suddenly his head was raised and turned to both Sergeants. "Alright. You're both free. But please, next time you have to report to me before replacing other people's duty. And that also goes to everyone. Dismissed."

* * *

Epsilon base, 1200 Hours.

Ramirez was walking around to the cafeteria. He was always there earlier than everyone, with the exception of the cook himself, of course. "Corporal, what's the menu today?" shouted Ramirez with glee as he entered the cafeteria.

"Not now, Sarge." I shouted Chris back, "Got a little problem here."

Ramirez became curious as he entered the galley. He spotted Chris unloading everything in the fridge. He was a little bit surprised to see some bottle of Vodka in there, some of which had some leaks. "Oh, hello sir." Said Chris when he saw Ramirez, "It appears that Lieutenant's hiding some bottle here."

Ramirez looked at the bottle. It stunk like hell, and had probably contaminated everything. "The Captain's gonna flip once he knew." Snickered Ramirez.

"He already did. I called him at eleven." Chris frowned at the vegetables, meat, and everything on the floor. "The Vodka's contaminated the foods and the fridge. I gotta get a new one. But first we need to buy more foods."

"Yeah, I can see that." Ramirez took a cabbage and sniffed it, and soon regretted his action, "Yuck, this thing smells like shit." He threw the vegetable to the trash bin. "Can't you use the resequencer?"

"It's currently out of service. Trip's repairing it right now." He closed the fridge and sighed, "If I can't get a new fridge, I'll ask Oswald to clean this up, that is if she can."

"You want some company for the hunt?"

"Yeah, I could use some."

* * *

Outside, 1600 Hours.

"It's been 4 hours now, and we haven't found any open supermarket!" groaned Ramirez who was driving the Hellbender he and Chris were using. "I'm gonna kill Boris for this!"

"I wonder how the base is taking this." Mumbled Chris.

Back on the base, everyone looked really pitiful. They collapsed on the tables in the cafeteria. Their faces were filled with desperation and starvation, combined into one. But let's not talk about them right now.

Chris and Ray finally found an open supermarket. They happily bought as many foods as they can get. But when they're done, they saw that hundreds of customers lining up. "Damn…" cursed Ramirez. "This is gonna take forever!"

After struggling for an hour, they finally made it out with food in plastic bags. Ray drove like crazy back to base, causing some car accidents on several junctions and several traffic jams.

As the Bender was parked, Chris vomited on the dirt. Everything he had been holding was now out of his stomach. "Urgh. Next time, I'll drive." He groaned, clutching his stomach. Ramirez casually walked out carrying the plastic bags. Chris staggered toward the canteen, trying to keep his feet on the ground while everything went all hazy in his eyes.

* * *

Epsilon Base, Night time.

Dinner/Lunch went really rough that night. Everyone ordered triple portions. Everybody went out with full stomach after cleaning everything on their plates, not including the spoons and forks of course. Chris was completely exhausted after working with his speed quadrupled. He was sleeping inside the galley after finishing his own dinner.

Jayce and Trip of course, weren't free from their punishments. They were working extra hard that night. After the dishes were finished, they had to go to the garage repairing the broken vehicles and the most exhausting part was the wrecked Manta both Shingo and Jonathan had been trying to repair.

Boris were severely punished by the Captain and informally by Ramirez. He had to run the proving ground at the training hut 10 times. He also received some bruises after getting double hard punches from his subordinate.

* * *

**A/N : That's all. I guess I had written around 2000 words now, as usual. Review please! That's the least thing you can do!**

**Chris : Sir! I'm trying to sleep!**

**Me : Oh, sorry Corporal. I'm talking to the readers here.**

**Boris : About what? Me getting punched by Ramirez?**

**Me : And from me!**

***Thwack!***

**Boris : Ouch!**

**Me : Finish him off, Chris!**

**Chris : *Turns into Hakkeshu form*Sir, yes sir!**

**Boris : NO! CORPORAL! HAVE MERCY!**

***Boris got hit by several Sun-Shooting Flames, Moon-Clipping Flames, and was KOed by Dark Serpent Mower (SDM version)***

**Chris : *Salutes*Objective Accomplished!**

**Me : Good one, Corporal. R&R readers! Or I'll send Chris to burn you to ashes!**

**Chris : Do I really have to?**

**Me : Um, actually no. But they really need some encouragement.**

**(Other notes : Try googling about Chris (****From King of Fighters) technique he used toward Boris. :D)**


	5. Day 3

**A/N : So this is the Day 3. Enjoy!**

**Little Warning : A little mega-explosions and some violence. And possible crappy chapter. It's meant for humor after all.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my char, my plot and idea, and my weapons.**

* * *

**Day 3**

Epsilon Base, 0830 Hours.

The next day seemed to be normal, in a normal term that is. The sun is shining, the air is warm. No sign of explosion on the Battle Lab. Or at least, that was what Tabby was thinking as she walked on the yard.

All in a sudden, a stream of cold water hit her face, rather hard that she fell to the ground with her fur all wet. She dazedly muttered, "What the…?"

Slowly her blurry vision cleared and she saw some Epsilon members holding a fire-hose. They were extinguishing the fire that engulfed the… factory? Tabby turned to the other side, and saw Jojo, who was folding his hand. His face showed anger. In front of him, was Boris doing some push-ups. I approached them and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, Mr. Vostok here just spilled some alcohol, which was combusted when Jayce was testing a Goliath. She got out safely, but well, the Goliath wasn't as lucky." He pointed at a wreckage that somewhat resembled a scorched tank. "Val's treating her injuries as we speak now."

Tabby just nodded and left the scene, not wanting to get involved at all. And again, she needed to dry herself.

Isa had done with the investigation on the training house. He was going for the factory, when Tabby passed by, with her hair and fur wet and messy. "Hey, what's with…?"

"Just ask your lieutenants." She kept walking to the barrack. Isa turned his head to the factory, only to find it ablaze. Jojo was seen punishing Boris. His mouth formed 'o' letter, understanding what had happened. He quickly approached Trip, who was extinguishing the fire.

"How's the damage?" asked Isa.

"Not bad. We actually saved some cars and hover bikes, only down by one Goliath though. We've stored the vehicles and weapons there." He pointed the vehicles parked next to the garage.

"Thanks, Trip. Tell Jojo I'm off to the city looking for spare parts."

* * *

Outside, 1300 Hours

Jojo was currently roaming around the road with a Hellbender, planning to get the sequel of History of Earth for his beloved daughter. It's her birthday after all.

As he arrived at the bookstore, a teen rushed toward him, handing him a gift-wrapped box complete with a ribbon. "Here ya go, sir!" said the teen.

"Whoa, Jim! When I told you it was a birthday gift, I didn't mean it to be like this!" Jojo said, "I don't want to make you preoccupied."

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a bonus! I had so many free times!"

"Well okay. Thanks! Celis is gonna be sooo happy. She…" but suddenly the box flew to the air, without anything to hold it. Then, a rather loud voice came from the sky.

"Fear me, for I am the Box Ghost! The dominator of all things cubical! All the boxes in this world are mine! Flee before your fate is sealed, or face your impending doom!"

Up above, was a blue transparent spectral guy with short height and peculiar overalls. Jojo had been told about this certain ghost from Danny. He referred him as 'the most dumbass ghost who wastes time with his stupid obsession of a certain symmetrical basic shape'.

But now, he seemed to be much… dumber.

The ghost sent a wave of boxes from nearby shops, earning some insults from their owners in the process. Both Jojo and Jim evaded the boxes with little efforts. Jojo soon had enough and fired a med-sized Tarydium shard from his Enforcer MP T-mod (T for Tarydium). It successfully hit the ghost's arm.

"ARGH!" screamed the Box Ghost. "You have defeated me for now! But you shall never escape from my revenge for I am…"

"The Box Ghost, we get it!" continued Jojo, who started to become irritated of the little troublemaker. "Now can I have my birthday gift back?" But none of his words got inside the ghost's ears, as he flew away with Celis' present in his hand.

"Well, there goes the book. Unfortunately it was the last one we had this month. Sorry, Lieutenant." Said Jim.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get it back and when I do, I'm gonna give that ghost a piece of my mind!" Jojo said as he took off with his Bender.

* * *

Epsilon Base, 1330 Hours.

The troopers were currently putting everyting back to the garage. Everything was back, except for some boxes which was ludicrously heavy. Jonathan and Boris were lifting up a box with a skull printed on one side, "Lieutenant, what's inside this box?" groaned Jonathan.

"Homemade Redeemer missiles. Can't be disarmed, twice as powerful."

"That explains why these Goddamned boxes are so fuckin' heavy!" shouted Ramirez from the other side, carrying a box along with Shingo.

"That's some ion cores on the box you're carrying! It's not as heavy as the missiles!"

"Ion cores? For what?"

"Leviathans, and Ion Plasma Tanks we've acquired from Axon Research Corporation 2 weeks ago."

Ramirez whistled with glee. "I wished those fuckers had arrived earlier so we can give the Skaarjs a real punch!"

"I'd still prefer Leviathans." Said Jonathan.

"Ditto." Said Boris. "For power, Leviathan's the number one."

Suddenly Danny landed in his ghost form, right in front of Jonathan and Boris. They lost their balances, but Danny quickly held the box, preventing it from falling. "Whoops, that would be a nasty fall."

"Bloody straight, Captain." They proceeded to the garage, and put the box along with the others. "So…" continued Boris. "What's kickin'?"

"Farham stepped on the Thermos, accidentally releasing a ghost on the town."

Boris stared at him, "Let me get this straight, you want us to help you with your little hunt?"

"No, he's a jackass. One dumb ghost obsessed with boxes."

"Obsessed with boxes, huh? And ironically we're carrying some missile-filled boxes, and also ion cores-filled boxes." Jayce spoke.

"Yup, when he…" Danny suddenly stopped. "Wait a second, did you say 'missile-filled'?"

"Da." Confirmed Boris. "And ion cores-filled."

Danny's face suddenly was filled with horror. He hastily spoke, "Quick! We need to hide those boxes before…"

"I'm the Box Ghost!" a voice boomed outside.

"Oh, here comes his entrance speech…" muttered Danny as the voice continued speaking with such high volume that it could be heard by the entire base. They completely ignored it though.

When everything became quiet, Boris asked Danny, "So now…. What's he gonna do?"

"Throwing boxes and stuff. You know, in normal circumstances, he's no threat at all. But you just said they were missiles and ion cores stored inside those crates, right?"

"Yeah, it…" but before Boris could finish it, Danny had phased out of the garage. At the same time, the boxes started to float. Everyone inside the garage paled as they realized what kind of danger they were in. It took some time until Boris finally shouted the only word that can be formed in his mind at that situation.

"CHYORT!"

"Race you at the door!" said Ramirez, taking off.

* * *

Koden could hear the commotions inside the base as he passed by with a Hoverboard. At first, he just thought it was nothing, until suddenly everyone burst out of the gate. He was suddenly tackled by Boris. He quickly got up and glared at Boris, who replied it with a scared face that said "Run or die!"

And the fact that a box with skull on it flying toward him only added more reason for him to get away as soon as he could.

"Ooooh, SH…!"

**KA-BBOOOOOMMM!**

The nuke blast had thrown him a couple meters away from where he stood. He began to stand on his feet, still wondering of what had happened and how he had managed to survive.

A couple of boxes flew overhead. A sound of chain explosions were heard from far away, followed by some ear-splitting screams of agony.

Koden sneaked back to base, shock rifle on hand just in case. His eyes kept looking at the skies, in case another explosive box rained on him again.

* * *

Back on the base, the Box Ghost was already at the entire Epsilons' mercy. Every gun was pointed at him. Every time he began to speak, he was electrified by an ASMD rifle. Thanks to the Tarydium emitter deployed nearby, the Box Ghost cannot escape from the attacks thrown at him.

"So, what should we do to this troublemaker, folks?" asked Tabby, raising her Combat Assault Rifle.

"Impale him!"

"Vaporize him!"

"Squish him with a Leviathan!"

"Blow him up to space!"

To say that the ghost was scared shitless would be an understatement. For once, he wished Danny would suck him up to the Thermos, so he could get away from their wrath.

Luckily for him, the Captain and the Lieutenant who were in charge had just arrived, "Hey, hey! What's going on in here?" said Isa.

Boris was first to speak. "This ghost has just emptied our Redeemer supplies as well as our ion cores! Not to mention the destruction he caused with them! I SPENT MONTHS TO CRAFT THOSE GODDAMN MISSILES!"

Isa just stared at the ghost, while Jojo took the box he was holding. "I'll take that!"

"No! My… OUCH!" The Box Ghost received a shock core on his butt.

Isa activated his wrist communicator. "Captain Fenton, we got a ghost in custody. Will you be kind enough to get him outta here before my subordinates started tearing him apart? Not that it was possible though… heh heh…"

Danny answered hesitantly. "_Y-yeah. I'm on my way. B-but I'm also bringing the whole Delta team._"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"_Some of those boxes landed on their base. Luckily they all survived, but…_"

Suddenly Malcolm's voice boomed from the comm. "_WHERE'S HE? I DEMAND TO SEE HIM!_" There was a little noise until Danny's voice was heard again.

"_Got my point?_"

"Yup. So, what are you gonna do with him? I mean the ghost, not Malcolm."

"_After trying to reason with the Deltas, they had agreed to lower the punishment. He's going to help them rebuild the base. In the mean time, they'll have to send some people to stay in your base. Well, you know, among other bases, yours has the most vacant spaces._"

"Understood, Fenton."

* * *

Epsilon Base, 2000 Hours

The Delta team, or half of them had put their belongings on the barrack. Most of them were the non-veterans. The entire occupants were about to sleep, safe the patrols. Everything was peaceful, although not really peaceful as usual, due to the more cramped feeling and… well… some noises on the south, where the Delta base were…

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

POW!

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

* * *

**A/N : The Box Ghost's speech was made up. That's why it was a bit crappy. From now on, this story will feature Delta team members.**

**REQUESTING REVIEWS!**


End file.
